Inevitable
by EmeraldNorth
Summary: "If only we had been born in another time..." Somethings are just inevitable. Set during war between Ishgar and Alvarez. [One-Shot; ZerVis; NaLu]
The hooded man stood on the cliff and watched the great fireworks in the city before him. Sparks flew all around as one could see the crowd moving around the fields in front of the city gates accompanied by a lot of noise. He'd always hoped he could have gone to a festival with her, just once, just to know what it feels like when two people could be truly happy with each other. But he also knew why they could never have done that. She would only end up hating herself just as much as he hated seeing her cry.

He excused himself from the others on the cliff who were still observing the bright spectacle and silently moved through the people rushing across the fields. He ignored the loud battle cries and stench of blood as he continued moving towards the city gates. Dodging a flying axe he pulled his hood down a bit more to make sure he wouldn't be recognized as the last thing he wanted to do right now was to face _him_. He was aware somethings could never be forgiven, but somethings are just that inevitable and the time for that would come soon anyway, he just needed to hold on a bit longer. He swallowed hard as a fierce redhead dressed in battle armour sped past him, followed by an almost naked guy and a blue-haired water wizard, all of them sharing the same panicked, frustrated look in their eyes. He clenched his fist tightly as they frantically kept shouting the same two names, clearly searching for their friends. He also didn't fail to notice the tears that had begun staining the three wizards' cheeks.

Lowering his head further, he passed through the entrance to the once beautiful town known as Magnolia unnoticed. He was surprised nobody had tried to stop him, yet alone seen him. He had been so sure it would much more difficult to set foot on enemy territory, so he decided he shouldn't let his guard down just yet. The town was crushed and reduced to rubble, most of its population was either in hiding or joining in on the festivities outside of the city, festivities everybody else would describe as brutal war. The man looked up to sky and admired the contrast of the fire and the night sky, finding it was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. Gazing towards it one last time, then turning around again, he headed towards the building behind the cathedral. Passing by the river that flowed through Magnolia, he recalled a blonde wizard laughing as she balanced on the sidewalk, waving towards the men in a boat. He also remembered the pink emblem on the back of her right hand and the determined face she put on as she desperately tried to save her friends, only to find that everything she had done had been for naught. He sighed and took a deep breath, shaking off the memories of that girl and the last time he had been here, observing everything. He passed the great church and stood in front of the flag pole holding the mighty Fairy Tail sign. He had almost reached his destination.

The man entered the building, or rather, what was left of it. Once inside, he pulled off his hood revealing raven black hair. As he looked for the entrance to the cellar, he found himself remembering the events that lead to this moment, that lead to his bloodthirsty brother being after him with only one thing in mind. He knew he could never forget it. The resolve in the blonde's eyes as she promised she could save his brother, the determined look on her face, the obliviousness to the hopeless situation. On one hand, he was proud his brother had found someone who loved him enough to be willing to risk everything for him, on the other hand, the foolish girl had been nothing more than an obstacle to the man's goals. And there is only one way to get rid of obstacles.

He had never intended for his brother to feel the same misery he had when he lost the only person outside of his family he could ever love, but somethings are just inevitable. At least he could say that he knew the pain, he knew the cruelty called life, he knew he had done something unforgivable. But then again, he wasn't asking for forgiveness, he was searching for something else. He continued down the stairs until he reached a large door. He halted for a moment, listening to the sounds of the ongoing battle outside the city before he pushed open the door.

He walked through the only thing separating him from his objective and headed straight for the giant blue crystal in the centre of the room gently illuminating it in its light. He stood in front of it as he tenderly placed his hand on the surface of the jewel and gazed at the petite girl with the long, pale blonde hair and imagined her bright green eyes with the just as bright smile he had found himself falling in love with. He slowly sunk to his knees and let out all the tears he had been holding back all those centuries, all the frustrated feelings he could never share with anybody, all the pain and suffering he had gone through to get to where he was today.

"Oh Mavis, if only… if only we had been born in another time, then maybe… we could have been happy, then maybe we could have been together."

He started laughing bitterly as he found himself in the exact same position as the celestial mage, willing to sacrifice everything for the one they loved. The taste of salt rested on his tongue as his silent tears continued falling, the heartache of that moment their hope turned into his devastation as he found he had once again lost somebody dear to him when the lifeless body of the young girl rested in his arms. He never knew he had been holding in so many tears, but then again, he never really had any other reason to cry. He could feel the dark aura slowly approaching the cellar and the clear intention written in it. He decided to ignore it for now, returning to the memories of the times when Mavis chose to become his pupil and friend, back when they were just Mavis and Zeref.

Zeref stood up again as he heard someone enter the room and took a deep breath, then turned around to find exactly what he had been expecting. Truly one of his greatest creations, the raging dragon slayer had already awakened the demon inside him and was staying dangerously quiet. Just like many other things, this meeting had been inevitable since he finished writing that book.

"Why? Why did it have to be her? Of all people, why did you run into Lucy back there?" Natsu sounded broken, desperate, and fragile. Zeref knew this would happen, but he had to get rid of her, she was only in the way. He knew he was selfish, but after losing everything, he just wanted to get something he wanted at least once in his life.

The man with the black hair looked straight into his pink-haired brother's eyes as he stated his answer. "It was… inevitable." He knew that was the last straw to completely break E.N.D.'s seal, releasing the Etherious inside his brother. Just as he had lost Mavis, he had lost a possible sister-in-law and he had lost his brother a second time the moment the onyx eyes flared in a deep red. He turned back to the still body encased in crystal, saying his last words, fully accepting what was about to happen with a soft, thankful smile. This was his punishment, all he did inevitably lead to this. After his death, E.N.D. would follow suit and the world would be free of all the curses he had put upon it.

"Mavis… I really did love you… and I hope we can meet again someday, somewhere…"

* * *

"This war is over. We are victorious."

Makarov couldn't help but notice the sad tone in Mavis' voice as she announced their triumph. He also saw the tears trailing down her face, and he knew those weren't tears of happiness.

Mavis looked down on the cheering, happy crowd below her. She tried to catch the single black feather flying past her, unable to grasp it in her ghost form.

 _I really did love you too, Zeref._

* * *

 **AN: I tried doing something ansty, but I'm not quite sure it succeeded...**

 **Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Fairy Tail, whatever gave you that idea?**

 **~Emi**


End file.
